


The One That Started It All

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Just a little bit of angst though, and a little bit of shitty plot to make the story go along, some soft!renji, tropes tropes tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: You're sent on a mission to the world of the living and stuck partnering with Renji. Will your hate for each other cause trouble? Or will you somehow overcome?





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started when you were promoted to lieutenant of squad 8, right after Captain Kyoraku was moved to squad 1 and Captain Yadomaru was given command of her old squad. 

The first lieutenant’s meeting you went to started with a grouchy Renji throwing himself into the chair beside you grumbling to himself. The proximity made it easy to hear when he scoffed at your idea and call you an idiot. Of course, after that, you stayed as far away from him as possible. He would only roll his eyes whenever you spoke. But, it didn’t end there. Renji somehow was always there to ruin things for you; jumping in on trainings, trying to make you look bad at every turn, and even berating you in front of his squad for bumping into him and spilling your lunch on his feet. It was little things that mounted each of your frustrations.

Renji Abarai was not your favorite person in the world, and it was a well known fact.

“You’re a sadist.” Your captain tried to explain but you knew what she was doing. “You like to see people suffer. This isn’t a mission, it’s a murder waiting to happen and you know it.”

“That’s a little dramatic, don’t you think?” Her calm tone only boiled your blood more. “Besides, this is from the Head Captain, it’s not me who decided which squads needed to participate.” 

Huffing into a chair you tried to relax. Lisa wasn’t the one dictating the terms of this, you knew that. But it was still something she could have fought against for you. “What if I refuse?”

“Then you’re insubordinate and could be demoted for failure to do your assigned duties.” 

It meant not having to see him every again, which didn’t sound too bad. “And if that happens….”

“You’re doing this. End of story. Don’t let your hatred of Lieutenant Abarai get in the way of your mission. Squad 8 has a reputation to uphold and I won’t let it be disfigured because you’re angry about one person.” 

Taking the orders from her desk you agreed, but only on the agreement that you could take the days following the mission off. 

“There you are Y/N.” Izuru smiled as you approached the senkaimon. “We’re still waiting for Rangiku.”

“Aren’t we always?” Renji sighed, he hadn’t bothered to greet or even look at you. 

Izuru shrugged, it was true that the busty woman ran on her own time. It was why you’d all agreed to tell her to meet a half hour earlier than when you actually had to go. “I heard you’re an aunt now, congratulations!”

“Thanks! He’s a cute little guy, I’m probably going to see him when we get back for a few days.” 

Renji made a noise catching the attention of both of you. Just as you were about to say something Rangiku called out to the group announcing that she was there finally. 

Before anything else could happen, Izuru decided that it was time to go and you focused on getting through the precipice world and into Karakura Town. 

“It’ll be easier if we split up into two groups.” Izuru suggested when you’d gotten to the world of the living. “That way we can cover more ground and make sure we have each others backs.”

“Izuru and I will be together!” Rangiku cooed. 

The three of you were silent, the tension radiating from you and Renji. “Actually, I think it’ll be better if I’m with Y/N and you’re with Renji.” Izuru tried to sound as diplomatic as possible.

She wasn’t catching on though. “Nonsense! Everyone will be fine won’t we? Now let’s get started, we’re here for a few days after all.” 

Before anyone could argue she grabbed Izuru’s arm and raced off in the opposite direction. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Renji’s arms were crossed tightly over his chest, brow furrowed in frustration. “Let’s get one thing straight, we’re here to get a mission done and that’s all. Don’t get in my way and I won’t get in yours, maybe one of us will survive this.”

“We both better survive this because I’m not being blamed for you dying.”

Rolling his eyes Renji turned and started on his way. “This way.” 

This was already off to a terrible start.

Renji led you to a small shop with two kids in the front yard holding brooms. “Well if it isn’t Mr. Moocher!” The red head kid said. “Back to eat more of our food? And look, you brought a guest this time!”

“Jinta, be polite to our guests. Just because Mr. Moocher brought a guest doesn’t mean she’s Mrs. Moocher.”

“We’re not Mr and Mrs anything.” The tall man grunted once and motioned for you to follow him. “Renji, what’re we doing here?”

The storefront was small, the few rows of goods stocked neatly. “Ah, Lieutenants, good to see you!” 

“Kisuke. Captain Kuchiki reached out?” The man in the hat nodded. “This is Y/N.”

“I know who she is.” Lifting his head to smile you recognized him immediately. “How have you been Y/N Y/L/N?”

Renji looked between the two of you trying to figure it out. “Been fine. Just trying to get through this mission to get some time off.”

Kisuke smiled, knowing everything already. He always did. “Let’s have some tea.” 

Captain Kuchiki had given Kisuke the details in exchange for letting Renji stay there. And of course, he would be able to help in some way. 

“Stay here as long as you need, Renji knows his way around.” You could see the others snicker at the declaration and Renji’s face turning as red as his hair proved that this was not the best news. “I’ll give you the tour though.” 

The rooms you were given were next to each other, you were excited about the underground training room though because you would be able to get some space there. Already Abarai was getting on your nerves. 

Intel was the main point of the mission. Kisuke would provide gigai and you would try to get any information you could on a suspicious person in the area. With Ichigo gone off to university there wasn’t a stable support for Karakura Town. But, this all meant that you’d be spending almost every waking moment with Renji.

“We should get some rest and start in the morning.” 

“Fine.” You stood bowing respectfully. “Thank you for hosting me.”

You knew Renji would be rolling his eyes at your exit but you missed Urahara’s reaction. “It seems as though the two of you don’t get along very well. How ever will you work together on something like this?” 

“If we get through this without killing each other it’ll be a miracle.” 

“Maybe you two should talk some, get to know each other a bit more.” The shopkeeper stood and waved good night as well.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke the next morning you could hear Tessai bustling around getting breakfast ready, Jinta yelling, Ururu screaming in pain as Jinta gave her a noogie, and Renji in the room beside yours snoring softly.

“Ah, good morning!” You nodded a greeting taking the tea you were offered. “For wanting to start so early, Renji seems to want to sleep the day away.”

“I’m right here.” The redhead grumbled from the doorway, his hair still hanging in a braid and a tank top showing off his muscular arms. He must have woken up right after you did.

_ Someone this arrogant shouldn’t look so good  _ you thought keeping your eyes away from him entirely. “We should go soon if we’re going to get this mission over with.”

Both of you were given denreishinki to help keep an eye on how many hollows were popping up in the area and to keep communication with Urahara Shop in case of emergency. It seemed as though you were ready for whatever would happen.

But nothing did. 

You wandered around the town for hours and not a single hollow appeared. There wasn’t anything suspicious about Karakura Town today. 

“This is boring.” Renji grumbled sitting at a table. The cafe was bustling with activity but he was still sour. “I can’t believe we got stuck doing this.”

“It’s not like I got a choice in the matter either you know. Spending my entire time in the world of the living with you is the last thing I wanted.” 

It was probably a rude thing to say, you considered apologizing, but when he just looked away you decided not to. 

Needless to say, tensions were running high when you got back to the shop that night. “I’ll be downstairs.” You said after immediately walking through the door. 

“Sounds like you had a good time.” Jinta picked on Renji.

The older of the redheads glared. “Shut up kid.” 

Down in the training room you swung your zanpakuto at the targets that had been set up, Renji’s face envisioned on each one. 

“So what happened that the two of you are so hateful to each other?” 

Kisuke stood behind you, cane thrown over his shoulder. “He’s just an arrogant brat.” 

“You know, you’ve done well for yourself considering.” Kisuke Urahara had always been very supportive. “I’ll bet your dad would be proud.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll never know.” 

You sat against a rock hoping the shopkeeper would just leave you alone. “So the tension between you and Renji is nothing more than hatred? Because you can tell me if it’s something more, I won’t judge.”

“I will fight you Urahara, don’t think I won’t.”

“You’re not good enough to beat me and you know it.” His smile was devious, he’d always been able to goad you into a fight.

Neither of you had felt the presence of anyone else enter the space until they spoke. “I think she’s pretty good.” 

“What’re you doing down here?” Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow at your response.

Kisuke excused himself silently leaving the two of you alone. “We need a new plan, sitting around isn’t doing much good. But I am curious, how do you know Kisuke and Tessai?”

This was not how you were expecting the night to go. “I grew up with Tessai, my father was in the Kido Corps. That’s how Urahara knew who I was.”

“Ok? What does that have to do with anything?” 

“I don’t know, before he died my dad brought me and my brother to the kido corps to learn. Tessai was the captain and Kisuke would visit every once in awhile. After he died though we didn’t have anywhere to go and ended up running around on the street.”

Renji was quiet for a minute watching as you shifted around. “What district?”

“Fugai.” You knew the stigma around your district, it was where the hollowfied captains had been made into vizord. “Same as Shuhei.”

“I’m from Inuzuri.”

You and Hisagi had bonded over the fact that you were both from the same district, wondering if you’d crossed paths as children. “What do you suggest as a new plan then?”

“Well, that’s what I came down here to discuss.” There wasn’t as much venom in his voice as before. “Figured we could brainstorm, see what you thought.”

“You care what I think now?” This was tiring. “This mission was yours from the start, I’m just your backup remember? You made it clear that you were calling the shots and I was just supposed to tag along. So why do you want to know what I think, why now?”

Without actually waiting for an answer you pushed past him climbing the ladder easily. You avoided everyone’s eyes as you walked through the shop to your guest room hoping to not be disturbed for the rest of the night.

For the most part you were left to yourself, only hearing someone walk down the hall once followed by Tessai telling whoever it was to leave you be. Only emerging when you were sure everyone had gone to bed, you found the kitchen and made yourself a cup of tea.

“What’re you doing up?”

Of all the people who could have woken up, it had to have been Renji. “Just wanted some tea.” 

“Mind if I join you then?” Shrugging, you tried not to bristle when he sat directly to your right and poured himself a cup. “I’m not sure if it’s too late to ask, but why do you hate me so much?”

So he really didn’t know?  _ Oblivious. _ “I think you’re an arrogant jerk who takes pleasure in making others feel badly about themselves. I wasn’t going to try and befriend someone who so blatantly thought I was an idiot.” 

He looked confused so you launched into the story, how in your first lieutenants meeting he’d called you an idiot under his breath, and how he’d yelled at you for running into him. How every time you spoke he made a noise and made it clear he didn’t like what you had to say. 

“I had no idea I came off that way.”

“How could you not know that?” You were just angry now. “How could someone not realize that the reason another person dislikes them is because of their own actions?”

Renji looked sheepish, you weren’t sure why all of the sudden he was realizing this. “It’s not an excuse, but when you were promoted I was going through a lot. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.” 

With your frustration you knew that you weren’t going to be able to sleep, and if you sat with Renji much longer you’d just start yelling, so you retreated back underground to blow off some steam. But Renji just followed you down after a minute.

“We’re gonna talk this out.”

His voice was firm, determined. “ You asked why I didn’t like you, I told you, and now I just want to finish this mission so we can go back to soul society and I can get a break from you.”

“We’ve literally been here one night! This might come as a surprise, but I still want to be able to work together effectively whether or not you like me!”

“What do you want me to say Renji? That I forgive you for making me feel the way I do and that we’re best friends now?” His face fell. “Maybe it’s you who needs to explain why you hate me because I did nothing to you.”

Your zanpakuto was clutched so tightly that your knuckles were turning white. “I thought you were stuck up! You walked into that meeting acting like you knew you deserved to be there all along, I thought you came from some stuck up family that made you think you would get the world.”

“And now that you know I’m street trash you’re suddenly fine with me? What kind of backwards thinking is this!” 

“That’s not what I meant! I didn’t realize that we actually had something in common until now, getting to where we are from where we were takes a lot and I can only respect people that are able to achieve it.” He had taken a few steps towards you. “You, me, Rangiku, Shuhei...we’re all orphans who ended up lieutenants of the 13 court guard squads and that’s something to be proud of!”

Was it really only four of you? “You forgot someone…”

You hadn’t even realized it, how Renji and Rukia had stopped talking again. “I don’t want to think about it. All I’m saying is that I was under the impression that you didn’t understand the work it took to get to our position, I didn’t think you respected the dedication.”

“Trust me, I do. But even if I didn’t, it’s no reason to act the way you did.” 

“You’re right. And I’ll never be able to apologize enough to erase that. I’m sorry.” Renji left you alone, his apology echoing through your head.


	3. Chapter 3

When you woke the next morning you found everyone already at the table eating.

“I assume the two of you will be trying something different today?” 

You looked at Renji and then Kisuke. “Er, we hadn’t really discussed it.”

“I don’t see the harm in scouting the area for another day, getting out bearings straight.” You nodded once in agreement and went back to you food.

When Renji left the room both men turned towards you. “Looks like you hashed some things out last night?” 

“We’ve come to an agreement.”

Within the hour you were on your way to another cafe. 

Renji was quiet, you figured it wouldn’t hurt to suck up your pride once. “Listen, about what I said last night. I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.”

“You didn’t. It’s in the past, I’m not expecting everyone to walk on eggshells about it for the rest of my life I just didn’t want to bring that part of it into the fight.” Renji looked over your shoulder and furrowed his brow. “Isn’t that what we’re looking for?”

The backpack had a huge mark along the top, apparently the mark of a new group that went after people who could see spirits. People like Ichigo, Karin, Orihime…

“Come on.” 

The guy went into a clothing store, and when you walked in you found it was nearly empty. With the exception of the two of you, the person you were following, and 2 employees there was no one else. 

“Welcome! How may we help you today?”

“Just looking to buy something for my girlfriend.” Renji slung an arm around your shoulders. “It’s her birthday.”

The sales girl beamed. “Happy birthday! What a great boyfriend you have to just take you shopping like this!” 

It was easier to blend in if the two of you acted like a couple, you knew that but it just felt weird. “He is, he promised to get me anything I wanted.” 

You arm went around his waist feeling the muscles tense beneath his shirt. “That’s right!” 

“Take your time, if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask!” You thanked the girl and walked to one of the walls.

Renji leaned down and from anyone else it would look like he was giving you a kiss. “Nice going with the flow.”

“You’re too sweet.” 

The guy you’d followed in was situated at the jewelry counter so you slowly made your way over standing at the glass cases just far enough away to keep up the charade. “See anything you like?”

“Mm, not yet.” Renji stood behind you, one hand on your hip and the other on the glass letting him lean in a bit. Your bodies felt like they were melding together with how close he was, all it took was a small wiggle of movement and his hand was tightening on your hip. In any other situation you would have had fun torturing him for putting you through this. “Maybe some earrings?” 

Pretending to look over the selection you were listening to what the target was saying. Renji was talking to the sales girl asking questions. “So you’ll get this to him, right? Not like last time?”

The envelope was easily slipped into the girls pocket, squeezing Renjis forearm slightly you caught his attention back to the task at hand.

“Hey,” the guy turned towards you guys and Renji slipped out from behind you to approach him. “What’s that symbol on your bag?”

He stiffened at the question. “Why do you want to know?”

“Looks cool, didn’t know if it had a meaning or something.” He had a way of seeming so nonchalant about things while also being intimidating. You were sure it had everything to do with his tribal tattoos and muscular physique. 

The salesgirl leaned over the counter towards you. “You are so lucky, not many boyfriends show this much affection in public. He must really care for you.” 

“Thank you, I definitely don’t deserve it.” It was true, you weren’t sure why Renji was immediately ok with acting so intimate.

“And for him to be having a conversation with Tatsuo….he must have a way with words.” 

You looked at her face, smiling at the men with admiration, you weren’t sure what was happening anymore. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Tatsuo is a very powerful man, he is young but has a far reach. People everywhere follow him.”

“Follow him? For what?”

She straightened and you felt Renji’s hand on your back. Tatsuo had left giving Renji some information to work with. “Find anything babe?”

“No, I-” You had started to turn around to face him, but something in the next case caught your eye. A gold necklace with a star pendant, it was simple but to you it was beautiful. “How much is that one?”

Pulling it out of the case she handed it to you, the chain felt weightless in your hand and the star glinted as it caught the light. Renji watched you smile to yourself. “We’ll take it.”

“No, no it’s too much.” It broke your heart, there wasn’t much you truly wanted material-wise, but this necklace felt like it belonged with you. “I can’t ask you to buy it.” 

A knock at the storefront window caught your attention and you turned to see Rangiku waving. “Go see what they want to do for lunch?”

Nodding once you grabbed Renji’s wrist. “Don’t buy it. It’s too much.”

“You already said that. Now go talk to our friends.”

When you got outside Rangiku pulled you to her chest, “What’re you two doing in there? And at the jewelry counter too!”

Izuru shook his head at the theatrics. “Looks like you’re getting along now.”

“We followed the guy in there, had to act like a couple buying a birthday gift.” To you it seemed like a normal thing to say, but you didn't give them time to argue. “Anyway, I think we should go talk somewhere.”

Renji exited the store and threw his arm over your shoulders earning a cocked eyebrow from his blonde friend. There was no bag in his hand, you were relieved that he hadn’t bought it after all. “Anyone else starving?”

“Y/N said you got to talking with our guy.”

Your group started walking towards a small restaurant. “Learned where they meet, we’ll be able to go and put a stop to it.”

Over lunch you devised a plan before going back to Urahara’s Shop and preparing.

* * *

 

The four of you arrived at the abandoned warehouse where Tatsuo had told Renji to meet. A small group had already congregated and was listening to someone speak on a makeshift stage. 

“I’ll give an update, Soul Society might want to ask some questions.” Rangiku pulled out her communicator and gave all the details she could. 

You and Izuru were standing over to the side, you were glad it wasn’t Renji. “So you just had to act like you were dating?”

“Yes, weirdest afternoon of my life.”

“How’d it feel?” You knew what he was going for, what he wanted you to say. “Renji’s not a bad guy really, just abrasive.”

Trying not to laugh you just looked away. “I know what he is, and I’m still not impressed. Acting like I’m his girlfriend for 20 minutes doesn’t change the last year.”

“You’ve got to start somewhere though.”

The other two appeared behind you. “They’re sending kido corps to seal off the area, someone from squad 2 is coming to interrogate. The others will have their memory erased.”

Once the backup got there you were pointing out the people who needed to be interrogated and then were told to leave the rest to them.

“I’m going back to Orihime’s then,” Rangiku called. “She’s making something yummy for dinner!”

Izuru followed suit waving to you with a smile. “Guess we should head back to Urahara’s then.” 

“I’m glad we’re leaving tomorrow, I can’t handle being called a moocher anymore.” 

Everyone was glad to hear the things were cleared up, and Jinta was happy you’d be leaving in the morning. “I’m gonna turn in, night everyone.”

Once you’d left Renji felt alone, like a security blanket had been ripped off of him. “So things have changed.” Kisuke smiled, knowing. 

“I guess they have.” But the redhead shook his head. “Not that it matters, she’s still annoying.”

Saying goodnight, Renji turned in too, but when he got to the room he felt a pull. Turning to your door he knocked lightly, hoping you were still awake. “Renji, is something wrong?”

“No, everything’s fine. I just was wondering if we could talk?”

“Yeah, sure.” Opening the door you left him in, his anxious movements making you nervous. “What’s up?”

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans. “I know that it’s not going to change how we’ve acted for the last year, but I’m really hoping that we can move forward. We don’t have to be friends, but I’d like to not hate each other either.”

“I’d like that too. Who knows, we might end up actually being friends.” He smiled at you. “Just don’t be a jerk.”

“As long as you’re not a brat.” You laughed, maybe you would get along after all. “Anyway, I got you this. I hope it makes up for everything I’ve done.”

Handing you the box Renji immediately left knowing that when you opened it you would be mad. The necklace you fell in love with, the one you told him not to buy, sat on the velvet lining. 

Knowing that he would be stubborn about it and probably yell about you being ungrateful, you put the necklace on rushing to the mirror to see how it looked. 


	4. Chapter 4

_ Why did he even buy this? The mission was over, he could have returned it, so why did he keep it and give it to me? _ You laid in bed trying to sleep, but the thoughts kept running through your mind.  _ Do  _ not _ start liking him! A few days in the world of the living does not make you friends, let alone give you feelings for someone! Once we go back, it’ll return to how it was. No one will even know we were nice to each other. _

* * *

“Lieutenant, how was your trip?”

Your captain met you at the senkaimon, probably to make sure you and Renji hadn’t mauled each other. “Successful mission, I’ll have my report to you tonight.”

“And then you get your time off, yeah I remember.” 

As you and Lisa walked away chatting about your time in the world of the living, Renji watched. He wasn’t sure what the necklace was going to do, there was too much animosity for one necklace to make up for.

“Are you going to talk to her?”

Izuru looked like he wanted to say something else, but Renji just shrugged and started off towards his barracks. 

* * *

“He’s so chubby!” You lightly pinched at the baby’s fat rolls laughing with his giggles. “I just love you so much, yes I do!”

Your brother watched the interaction, smiling as he finally got to relax for a little bit. “That’s nice.” The baby was trying to grab at the pendant but you pulled away just as he came into reach making it a game. “Where’d you get it?”

“World of the living, it was a gift.”

“From who? A guy?” His eyebrow rose as you looked up finally. “I knew it.”

“It was an olive branch, remember me telling you about that jerk lieutenant?” 

You went back to looking at the baby, hoping to keep your emotions to yourself. “I remember you showing up here wanting to get drunk and rant about him and his stupid red hair.”

“Yeah, well, we were stuck together on the mission. We kind of...I dunno, talked it out? Anyway, he gave it to me as an apology.”  _ A very expensive apology. _

“When are you going to admit it?” You shrugged. “Come on Y/N, you have to see this, right? A guy you say you hate gives you a necklace that you’ve been wearing for days and you’re not even going to admit to yourself that you fell for him?”

Anger bubbled up inside you. “I did not fall for him. He still said and did those things, and he’s still an arrogant idiot doesn’t matter if he is good at what he does.”

Your brother watched your face change. The anger that had originally been there led into hard thought and turmoil.

“He was nice to me while we were there, finally got it out as to why we hate each other and I think there was a moment….I think we could be friends if we really wanted to but, I dunno he’s just been so rude.”

“You’re still not seeing it.”

It was exhausting trying to explain why you felt the way you did. “Not seeing what?”

“Why are you so upset that he was rude to you? There are plenty of people who’ve been rude to you since you joined the court guard squads so what about this guy made it so terrible?”

“Because….”  _ Because I thought he was attractive and wanted to get to know him better, and then he acted the way he did and I’m angry at myself for still finding him good looking.  _ You met your brothers eyes and he smiled. “Shit.”

* * *

The days following the mission Renji was in a terrible mood; his subordinates were getting on his nerves, he still had to give Captain Kuchiki his report, and Y/N wasn’t in the lieutenants meeting. Rangiku crossed her arms and frowned. “Didn’t you hear Captain Yadomaru? Y/N is on leave for a few days, visiting her brother.”

“I wasn’t looking for her,” he sounded like a petulant child, even to himself. “But yeah, I remember.”

Renji wondered how you would react seeing him again, would you smile across the room but not say anything, or would you actually be ok with conversation? 

“ALERT! ALERT! THERE IS AN ATTACK ON THE FUGAI DISTRICT.” 

Everyone reacted at once, Shuhei’s jaw clenched before turning to the other lieutenants. “Y/N is there right now, maybe she’s already working on it. Let’s get to her as fast as we can!”

Renji ran as quickly as he could, arriving with a small group of other seated officers to a mess. “An uprising?” 

There were screams echoing around, small fires burning, and injured people scattered on the ground. “Split up!”

Izuru grabbed Renji’s shoulder. “This way!”

Following the noise the two of them finally found a street where they could see the combatants, residents were running and falling as they tried to get away. “Let’s go.”

The group wasn’t prepared enough to take on two soul reapers, let alone lieutenants. But they still had a trump card. 

“Bomb!” Renji spun to find the voice seeing you standing there with a terrified expression.

The explosion threw Renji and Izuru away but it also took out one of the combatants. You tried not to look at them as you ran past hitting each of the targets easily and taking out the group.

Izuru was pulling himself off the ground, dirt covered his hands and cheek but he looked unharmed. Renji though, part of his shihakusho was blasted off leaving half his chest bare, powder marks and cuts adorning his skin. “Idiot!”

“What’re you calling me an idiot for?!” He yelled finally standing. “I just got blown up, can you just ask how I am first before insulting me?” 

“You’re an idiot _ because _ you got blown up!” 

Renji wanted to yell some more, but the light caught the pendant he gave you and his concentration was broken. Looking up to your eyes he knew that if he didn’t take this chance now, he never would. It seemed that you had the same thought, and almost at once both of you grabbed a hold of each other, your lips finally meeting in a hard kiss fueled by adrenaline. 

“This is great and all,” Izuru stood behind you both. “But we really should get going and help the others.” 

“Right.” Neither of you looked at each other, the moment was over, now it was time to work. There would be plenty of opportunities later. 

* * *

“Y/N, tell me what happened.” 

Captain Yadomaru and Head Captain Kyoraku were watching you intently. “I heard a lot of noise from inside the house, I told my brother and his wife to take the baby and hide before I went into the street. It was chaos, I couldn’t tell who was on which side. From what I gathered, one of the neighboring districts wanted to take over the area and push out the residents, not sure what their reasoning was.”

“And can you tell us about the building collapsing?”

“Right, I found Lieutenants Kira and Abarai on a street where one of the men they were fighting had thrown a bomb, it went off and caught both of them but they were still able to fight. So, we ran to the next place we heard commotion but as soon as we got there another blast went off and Lieutenant Abarai pushed Lieutenant Kira and myself out of the way getting caught in the rubble and becoming unconscious. He’s in squad 4 now recovering.” You’d screamed when Renji was buried in the building, he’d taken beating worse than that but you were still terrified. 

Your captain smiled, she could see right through you. “He’ll make a full recovery in a day or two. Captain Kotetsu is the best after all.” 

“That she is, thank you Y/N. I know you were enjoying some time off when this all happened so why don’t you take an extra couple of days to make sure you’re well rested?” 

You thanked the head captain and left, there was somewhere you needed to be. 

Renji was asleep when you got to his room, mouth hanging open just enough to make him snore softly. You assumed he always slept like that. Other had been by to see him, you saw the small changes to the room that came with them.

Captain Kuchiki left the smell of cherry blossoms in the air, Izuru tucked the corners of the blanket in, Rangiku and Shuhei left candies. 

“Stop thinking that hard.” When you looked down you found Renji’s eyes barely open. “You’ll give yourself a headache.”

“That’s not how it works.”

He moved around catching his breath as he sat up in bed and relaxed on the pillows you shoved behind him. “What’re you thinking about anyway?”

You shrugged in response. “I guess I’m just wondering what we do now.”

You’d felt his hand on your hip, and on your back, and even on your neck; but Renji had never held your hand in his until now. “We work towards not hating each other.”

“Something tells me we’re already past that point.”

“Well then maybe you’ll come stay with me and play nurse when I get out of here.” The suggestive look made you shiver. Renji tugged on your arm pulling you from the chair towards him. “And then when I’m better, we’ll go on a real date. Not a fake one.”

Pressing your lips to his gently you felt the tension between you reform into electricity. “Captain says you’ll be out tomorrow.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

 

_ Two Years later _

Fingers splayed over your skin, the warmth that came from sleep mixed with his own. “Wake up.”

“Mmm, five more minutes.” You wiggled back into his hard body feeling his hand skim down to your thigh.

“That’s what you said five minutes ago.”

He’d been trying to wake you up all morning, and you’d been fighting it. “Let me sleep you monster!”

Renji’s lips met your bare shoulder and worked up to your neck. “You slept all night. It’s time to get up.”

Soft moans escaped your lips as he sucked on your pressure point. “Don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who says I won’t finish this?” Grinding into your ass you felt why  he was so determined to get you up. “Now wake up before I make you.”

He would always be stronger and faster than you, his reflexes quick enough to grab your wrist as you reached for him and flip you onto your back. “Renji…”

“Yeah, babe?” 

“Let’s have a baby.”

You opened your eyes fully to look at him. His long red hair braided, tattoos still dark against his skin, and a smile growing. “Alright, yeah. Let’s have a kid.”

“I love you so much.” 

He touched the star pendant, the one you never took off, the one he had gotten you. The one that started this all. “I love you too.” 


End file.
